A Mission
by jazzykatz
Summary: Dib and Zim get assigned to a mission. Zim doesn't like how much the Tallests enjoy Dib's 'presence'. PRADR/ZADR. SMUT. lots of smut. Irken Dib. AU. Dominant!Zim. (Triggers for rape I think, mention of incest)


Zim was irritating, annoying, and made his head ache at least twice a day. It was a horrible coincidence that they ended up partnered up by the Tallests. Dib hated it, as he was an outstanding invader. Now that he was partnered up with the worst Invader in history, he felt as if the Tallests gave him a babysitting job at most.

Dib was a nerd. He was an ass kisser, an egotistic Irken who thought he was a great invader. Zim hated him. In Zim's mind he was the better invader, while Dib was only sub-par. Of course, with Operation Impending Doom 3 rolling around, the Tallests thought that Zim needed some assistance. He appreciated everything the Tallests did, but this was just an ill-fitted decision. Dib probably did something to get his way, as he was the Tallests' lap dog.

"Please, my Tallests!" Dib was on his knees in front of his leaders, hoping that begging would help with his case. "We're not good together. You know that! He's an idiot... I'm begging you, if you send us on a mission together he might just kill me by accident!"

The two taller Irkens were silent, sometimes glancing at eachother. When Dib finally was done, Red curled a claw in his direction. "Get up, Dib. It wasn't our choice. The control brains were the ones who gave the orders on who was paired with whom."

Purple nodded, "If it was up to us we'd have Zim going to a sun or something all by himself."

When Dib got off of the floor he sighed, "Is there a way to present my case to the control brains?"

Red shook his head, starting to hover around Dib. "Their decisions are final." He leaned in from behind and intentionally brushed a claw along Dib's antennae, "Believe me when we say we're sorry."

When Dib shivered from the light touch he gasped "My-Tallest, isn't this-a bad time?"

Purple grinned and worked on undoing Dib's skin tight uniform, "We might not see you for a long time." When he was able to pull down Dib's bottom half he dipped his claw into the other's hole, pumping in slowly to coax out Dib's wriggler.

Dib moaned, and in any other situation he would comply to their touches and ministrations, but he knew Zim was waiting on the other side of the door for Dib to leave so they could begin their quest. It didn't help that Red was leaving a telltale mark on his neck with his mouth, and Purple was now grabbing at his wriggler to squeeze and tease him.

"Ah-Zim-is-outside." Dib's hips bucked as he tried to beg, but Purple began to snicker at the words.

"If that's true then we'll have to make you scream." Red grinned devilishly, removing his hold on the other to strip himself. Dib wished he hadn't, feeling like he might just collapse the more Purple was stroking him.

Before Dib could even try and think of anything else he was lifted up by Red's arms. Purple let go of him, licking off the other's cum from his claws in a display that made Dib groan before he was turned to face Red. The Tallest had the most evil grin on his face, making Dib's cheeks flush.

"I'm going to make sure Zim knows who you belong to."

With that, Dib felt Red's fat squirming member penetrate his hole, making him cry out while his arms instinctively held onto him. Dib's back arched every time Red roughly rammed into his hole, his tongue sliding out as he panted.

Dib felt arms slip around from behind, and a slick wriggler painting his backside. Purple kept him upright, delighting in the noises Dib was making.

"Such an obedient little slut are you?" Red grinned as Purple took in an antennae into his mouth, making Dib whimper and whine. "I want you to scream out for your Tallests, can you do that?"

Dib's vision was swimming behind his goggles, the sensations that he was being put through were beginning to be too much, "I-I'm gonna cum-" He managed to force out those words, and Red took it as a sign to drill deeper and harder into him.

Dib screamed then, managing to form words as his wriggler began to spurt cum onto Red's chest. When the pressure of his orgasm subsided he was left a panting and drooling mess. Though, it wasn't over just yet.

Red leaned in to nip at his neck, slipping out of Dib and leading him to a table in the middle of the room. Purple followed with a dark hazy lust in his eyes, shoving Red aside and taking over.

* * *

"My Tallest!"

Zim grimaced when he heard the second round of cries that came from the Dib's mouth. The 'meeting' with their leaders was rounding over two hours by now and Zim knew that the rest of the invaders had left for their marked planets. He was bothered by the fact that Dib was getting 'special treatment' just because of his height.

It wasn't like Zim was shorter than him, no... Both Zim and Dib were around the same height. Though because Dib was an asskisser he was the Tallest's main fucktoy. Zim didn't care about how Dib was 'oh so smart' or that he was 'an astounding inventor', or whatever stupid praise he got. All he knew was that he got his way by fucking his leaders.

So Zim stood against the wall, arms folded, his brooding anger manifesting into hatred for his partner.

By the time Dib stumbled out of the Tallests' quarters Zim was seething. Red eyes took one look at the other Irken's neck and saw an array of marks that made his skin crawl.

"Welcome back." Zim spat out, pushing himself off the wall and starting to walk down the hall.

Dib felt the eyes on his neck before Zim spoke, turning red from embarrassment and running after him when Zim picked up speed.

"IF my calculations are correct we should be at Earth in about three months." Dib said to Zim, trying to change the subject and hoping that it worked.

"If my calculations are correct then you're a whore." Zim's eyes narrowed at the floor in front of him.

Dib became defensive, picking up his stride and walking beside the Invader. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Zim glared at him, "I could hear your 'praising' from outside."

"It's none of your business what you heard! I-" Dib stammered then, not really having an explanation for what had happened.

Zim 'tsked', tearing his eyes away from him and heading towards the voot deck.

Three months. Having to deal with Zim for three months in close quarters was going to be difficult. Though he knew the feeling was mutual on Zim's side.

* * *

As soon as they took off Zim began barking out orders at Dib, what he was allowed and not allowed to do in Zim's personal ship.

At the moment Dib was sitting in the back, as he was barred from sitting up front. He sighed, folding his legs and taking out a map from his PAK, deciding to get work done instead of trying to get into Zim's head.

He mapped out their course carefully, sometimes chewing on the end of the pencil in thought before Xing out the planets that weren't empire friendly and remapping their way around them.

After five hours of flying Zim was feeling hungry, putting his ship on autopilot and heading to the back, only glancing at Dib before reaching over him to grab a box of snacks.

Dib saw Zim and looked up towards the main window, his jaw dropping before he scrambled out from his little area to the cockpit, taking control of the ship and swerving out of the way of an oncoming meteor.

Zim ended up head first in the snack boxes when the ship jerked so violently. "HEY!" He tried to get up but another jerk had him practically slamming into the wall.

"Damnit Zim, do you even know how to drive?" Dib shouted out, manuvering the ship out of the way of the meteors.

"Zim didn't see any meteors!" The Invader shouted, stumbling over to the seat.

"They were in your blindspot, idiot." Dib glared back at him once they were safe. He held up the map and turned to face him. "Here, this is a more productive way to get to our destination."

Zim snatched the map from Dib's hands and glared at it, looking it over before tearing it apart. "Zim needs no map. I can get to Earth without your help Dib-worm."

Dib's eye twitched, "You don't know everything you asshole."

"At least I'm not a fuck-pig for my leaders."

Dib slammed his hands on the console, making a fist before forcing himself to calm down. It wasn't until Zim tried to throw him out of the seat that Dib started fighting back. Before either of them knew it they were on the floor swinging at eachother, pure hatred filling every punch and kick. Zim gnashed his teeth as Dib slammed his fist into the other's eye from above before they were flipped, Zim finally gaining the upper hand and landing a punch to Dib's gut. When Dib tried to scratch the Invader's eye Zim reached for Dib's crippled antennae, and suddenly the fight went south.

The antennae was sensitive already, and when Zim grabbed it a cry escaped Dib's mouth. For a split second Zim was disgusted, until a wicked thought went through his brain. After a moment of thought he grinned viciously, dipping his head into the crook of Dib's neck to bite and suck on the already existing marks.

"Z-zim-" Dib tried to speak but the way Zim was working at his sensitive spots made him whimper, it wasn't long before the hand left his crippled antennae and slid down and under his uniform, fingers prodding at his hole.

"Zim is in control now, Dib-whore." He whispered, dipping his fingers in Dib's hole and working them until his gloved fingers felt slick. "Already wet, are you?"

"Z-zim stop!" Dib begged, his hips bucking against the fingers. Zim only continued to grin maliciously one of his pak legs emerging to slice open Dib's uniform, giving Zim more room to finger the other. When Zim caught sight of Dib's wriggler his hand went to squeeze it. "Such a slut, Dib-thing. You're so in need that you'd even expose yourself to the great Zim!"

Dib tried to fight him off but Zim's pak legs were immediately pinning him down. Zim laughed, "I should broadcast this moment, expose how much of a slut you are..." Zim's mouth went back to Dib's neck and once he bit the tender flesh, Dib howled out.

"Please no-stop Zim, I'm serious-stop!"

Zim grabbed Dib's face with his free hand, hissing. "You are my slut now, Dib-bitch. I bet I can make you scream for Zim." The other hand around Dib's wriggler began to pump up and down, making Dib shudder.

"Yesss, this is better. You under me all obedient and such." Zim began to wriggle out of his own uniform, his own wriggler waiting to be freed. "I am your Tallest now, for the remainder of this mission you will obey me!"

Dib's eyes widened at the sight of Zim's fat wriggler, and he squirmed, trying to slip away but it wasn't working at all. "Zim please-I'm asking-begging-please stop!"

"NO." Zim slapped him before positioning himself and pushing into Dib's hole with a groan, his eyes fluttering shut before cracking open. "Feel that? Feel Zim inside of you? That's all you'll be feeling for now on."

When Zim entered him Dib cried out, his hole was already abused by the Tallests and this was just too soon. Of all the Irkens he never expected Zim to be filling him up. "Z-zim!" His whole face was flushed with embarrassment and shame. When Zim began to move however, nothing but moans and gasps escaped his mouth.

Zim fucked him. Out of hatred, out of jealousy, out of the sheer enjoyment of dominating the one person he hated. The sounds that escaped his enemy were nothing but hymns of lust and submission. He wanted to hear the Dib scream his name. He wanted to fuck the Tallests' out of his tight hole. He wanted to own Dib, to break Dib.

Dib couldn't think straight. He knew that this was all sorts of wrong, that being fucked by the one person he considered a hazard to all Irken kind was horribly horrible. What his body was doing, however, was deceiving everything that his brain didn't want. His body was accepting Zim, reacting to Zim, enjoying Zim. He wanted to stop this but he also wanted to keep going. He wanted Zim to cum inside of him, to mark him but he also wanted to kick the Irken straight in the gut.

Zim gradually went faster, panting slightly as he adjusted himself over Dib. His wriggler was coated with Dib's wetness, sliding in further than before. He enjoyed how tight The Dib was, despite a long history of being the Tallests' fuck-pet. Zim's hand moved to the other's wriggler, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Red eyes went lit with a newfound lust when Dib moaned out Zim's name, the other's blue eyes half-lidded in a haze of the same sort of lust.

Zim made sure to keep him going longer than the Tallests' last meeting, gyrating his hips every so often to tease him. Something that Zim knew would leave an imprint in Dib's brain. Though when Zim felt close, he began to fuck him harder, urging the other Irken to climax. When Dib came, he cried Zim's name. That and the satisfaction that Dib was now Zim's fuck-pig made Zim cum inside of his new toy, groaning before collapsing at Dib's side, the pak legs slipping back into his PAK.

* * *

A month had passed since Dib was 'invaded' by Zim. He attempted to make himself scarce around the other Irken but in a small ship, it proved to be difficult.

When Zim was in the mood to show his dominance, it always ended with Dib on the floor of the voot with cum dribbling out of his hole. Meanwhile Zim would dress himself and return to whatever he was doing at the time.

Sometimes when the drive was so boring, Zim would play a game with Dib. He'd smack him over the head with a blunt object and when Dib came to, he was stripped naked and tied to one of the chairs. Zim would use that moment to tease Dib for hours until he finally screamed Zim's name as he came.

Zim found the game to be more interesting when the live feed was open and Dib's humiliation was being broadcast to everyone that watched.

Though, there was something missing with a live broadcast. Something that Zim wanted to include, whether they liked it or not.

* * *

"Invader Dib."

Dib groaned a little, "My...tallest?" His eyes were still shut and there was a faint throbbing pain to his head.

"Invader Dib?"

Dib cracked open an eye, looking up to see the Tallests' on screen. Immediately he panicked, "M-my Tallest?" He tried to move, but he was tied to the chair. Oh Irk.

Thankfully he was still clothed...but... Why was he still clothed?

"Invader Dib, where is Invader Zim?" Purple asked aloud, and like clockwork Dib heard footsteps from behind him and he tried to move again.

"My Tallests, I'm right here." Zim smiled with a fake sweetness. He placed his hand on Dib's head, glancing at Dib. "Please forgive my partner, we're playing a game. Won't you join us?"

"Zim..." Dib started, silently pleading him with his eyes.

Purple perked up, "A game?"

Red didn't look amused. "Zim, make this worth our time please."

"It will be worth your time." Zim chuckled, "You see... After leaving The Massive, Dib and I have grown... Close."

Dib's eyes narrowed at Zim and again he tried to move. "No we haven't!"

Without warning, Zim smacked him. "SILENCE."

Red's antennae twitched.

Just as fast as it happened, Zim leaned into the side of his head and licked his cheek, in the same area he smacked. "Be mindful, Dib-slut, remember whose in charge."

Dib winced, glancing at the Tallests and sighing in defeat. "Zim... Don't do this."

"Oh but I have to," Zim grinned, taking out some scissors and proceeding to cut his uniform open. "They need to know that you belong to me."

Red glanced at Purple and scowled, "What was that, Zim?"

"Dib is ours!" Purple almost shouted.

Zim only chuckled and tossed the scissors to the side once he was done, ripping the rest of the uniform open to present them with Dib's naked body. "My Tallests," He trailed his hand along Dib's body until prodding at his hole, "I believe you have no power over my partner now that he's with Zim." He delved his fingers into Dib's already wet, sticky hole, grinning as he coaxed out the other's wriggler. "Oh, he's already so responsive to me."

Dib shut his eyes, groaning slightly, "Zim-this-please-it's not-My Tallests-" He gasped out then, Zim having squeezed his organ. "Zim stop this!" He pleaded.

Zim slowly stimulated Dib, all the while staring at his leaders. "I want to see their faces when I make you scream my name, my Dib-pet."

Dib couldn't look at his leaders, turning his head away before gasping and letting out quiet moans, "Zim-"

"See how he begs?" Zim grinned, leaning into lick at Dib's crippled antennae, eliciting another moan from his partner.

"Zim, you're on thin ice here." Red warned, "Why do you think what you're doing is a good idea?"

Purple was trying not to be turned on by it, falling in step with Red's tone and frowning. "Have you actually gone insane?"

Zim removed the stalk from his mouth and went back to fingering Dib, curling his fingers inside of him and pretending he didn't hear them. "Dib-slut, tell Zim...who do you belong to?"

The build up was excruciating, and when Zim curled his fingers Dib arched his hips up. "Ah-Z-Z-Zim-" Dib was slipping. While he was devoted to his leaders Zim was devoted to making Dib worship him. He felt shamed and confused but he also wished Zim would just outright fuck him then and there.

"End transmission." Zim could hear the outcries in the background but the screen went black anyway, and with a small grin of victory Zim leaned in to nip Dib's antennae, purring in delight. "Do you want to cum my little fuck-slut?"

Dib nodded, whining out his frustration and not realizing that his leaders were no longer watching. "P-please-"

* * *

Earth was a strange place, Zim thought.

Dib, on the other hand, was amazed.

Taking up residence in a cul-de-sac, the two posed as brothers. Very...intimate...brothers.

A touch here, a whisper there. Humans would look at them oddly, but neither cared.

It took the entire three months for Zim to admit he was jealous. It took him three more months to admit that fact to Dib.

It took them six months for Dib to get Zim to stop hissing at anyone who even looked at his lover.

It took them twelve months to realize that their mission was dropped on account of lack of interest.

It took them five seconds to realize they didn't care.


End file.
